Pouncing Lessons
by outerelf
Summary: What's going on here?" "Oh, pouncing lessons-"


Bumblebee giggled as he tugged on Jazzs hand, and Jazz laughed, patting the youngling on his head. "Calm down you! Give me a few moments!"

"No! Wanna do now!"

"Just a moment. First mech that walks through the door-"

Red Alert entered the room, glowering at a datapad as he made his way absent-mindedly to the back of the room. Jazz wondered if Primus was playing some sort of sick joke on him. There was no way Red Alert was going to agree, and he had promised Bumblebee-

"Red!" Bumblebee called, the yellow youngling dashing up to the unsuspecting mech. "Play!"

"What? Bumblebee, I'm a little busy right now-" Red Alert said, his CPU obviously not paying attention to Bumblebee, or he would've seen the ferocious little scowl that scrunched up on the younglings face. Any mech with half a processor feared that scowl, because after the scowl was unleashed, there were only two ways for a mech. Pain from Bumblebee and the crew, or pain from Optimus, Bumblebee and the crew.

Jazz cleared his vocalizer, and Red Alert looked up, annoyance flashing in his optics. Jazz pointed at Bumblebee, and Red Alerts face hastily cleared as he realized Bumblebee was giving him the look. "Bumblebee-"

"Play!" Bumblebee said, pouting. Red Alert winced, and looked pleadingly at Jazz, who shrugged apologetically.

"Very well."

"Yeah!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus Prime rubbed his optics tiredly as he moved along the hallway, just wanting to pick up Bumblebee and get some recharge. To his surprise he found the entire crew crowding around the rec room.

"What's going on here?"

"Pouncing lessons."

"Oh good. POUNCING LESSONS?"

"Yep."

Optimus Prime moved through the crowd to look into the door, guessing that Jazz would be teaching Bumblebee how to sneak about. _Not that he needs it anyways. That little youngling can hide better then most of the crew- _

There was a shrieking giggle, and a soft wince, just as Prime finally managed to peer into the room. And had to do a double take.

Red Alert stood in the middle of the room, optics scanning the area, without sensors, as Bumblebee began sneaking around the room to try to pounce on Red Alert. Jazz called out small, helpful hints as Bumblebee moved. "Use the chair 'Bee! No, don't go that way, it's too exposed. Good, now use something to make the chair across the room rock!"

Red Alert gave no indication on having heard. "What's going on?" Prime asked Ironhide, who stood in the door, silently laughing.

"Red Alert tuned off his auditory receptors and Jazz is teaching Bumblebee how to pounce like he does."

"Bumblebee doesn't _need _to learn how." Prime said plaintively. "He's already enough trouble!"

"Yeah, it was either practicing it on Red Alert, or someone else like you."

"What about if he glitches?" Prime asked, suddenly worried.

Inferno said cheerily, "Don't worry Sir, he knows I'm right behind him. He won't glitch."

Prime said nothing, but he watched as Red Alert tensed a moment before Bumblebee leaped on top of him, giggling madly. Red Alert looked at Bumblebee, a rare smile softening his face as he congratulated Bumblebee.

He then tuned, optic ridge cocking at Prime. Prime stepped forward, sweeping up Bumblebee. "Well, did you have a fun time?" Prime asked, striding off with Bumblebee.

Red Alert watched the two go, before collapsing to a sitting position in the middle of the floor, head in hands. Inferno rushed to Red Alert, worriedly kneeling down next to him. "You alright Red?"

Red Alert said nothing, at Inferno realized that Red Alert hadn't switched his auditory receptors back on. Quietly he tapped the shoulder, and Red Alert hastily turned his auditory receptors back on. "Yes Inferno?"

"Are you alright?"

"…Yes. I am. I could feel him coming just moments before, so I could prepare myself."

Inferno ginned, and then dragged Red Alert up onto his feet. "C'mon Red, I want to see this from the beginning."

"What?!" Red Alert squawked, and Inferno turned huge, pleading optics.

"Red, I know you recorded it, so let me see, please?"

Chimes from the other members of the crew also spoke up. Those in the hallway where they could only get a glimpse and had to rely on word-of-the-mouth also spoke up, wanting to get a good look. "It's all a conspiracy against me." Red Alert grumbled, before stalking towards the camera in the corner of the Rec. room. "Very well, sit, and enjoy the show."

In short order laughter was radiating from out of the Ark as it sped along quickly-

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Not a word. None. Reviews, ok. But on how short it is. No. Please, no. I made it as long as possible give the prompt of 'pouncing lessons'. And people have been wanting me to do more youngling 'Bee lately… so there. Drabbleish story.


End file.
